


3 AM

by MrBacros



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBacros/pseuds/MrBacros
Summary: Roxas and Xion comfort each other after a rough night's sleep.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Roxas collapsed to his knees, weakly clutching at the gaping wound where he had felt his flesh torn from his body not long ago. His breathing felt heavy and difficult and his hand became covered in the stickiness of his own blood as he futilely attempted to contain the bleeding from his wound—not that it mattered; between the various other wounds punctured across his body, the blood draining from his body at a critical rate, and the exhaustion preventing him from muttering even the weakest cast of magic, it was unavoidably apparent he'd fall over dead in no more than a minute.

But that wasn't what he was concerned with. He couldn't think past what was in front of him, to what every ounce of his attention was directed at—to her. She laid collapsed onto her side, blood flowing onto the ground from the open wound torn across her torso, her skin cut open where her left arm had been severed from her body, the various other gashes and injuries across her body... Roxas tried to avoid the sight, yet it still lingered in his vision as he focused on her face, avoiding the open gash across the right side of her face and attempting to limit his vision to her eyes.

Xion's eyes were shot wide open from shock, staring out into the space in front of her. Her face going pale, she shuddered before letting out a bloody cough, now beginning to bleed out of her mouth and down her face.

Roxas fought against his failing body, his exhaustion, to attempt to use the last drops of his energy to get out a cast of Cure magic onto his wife's dying body. Though the odds of pulling it off were slim, and it would be at the cost of what little strength he had left, if it would preserve her, give her just a little more life for her to make it back home to their family... He took his hand from the bleeding wound on his chest and struggled to extend it outwards to Xion. Just barely managing to bring his arm out, he unclutched his hand and held out his palm before opening his mouth, mustering up the quickly dwindling energy he had left to cast his final Cure onto her.

"Heal!" Roxas attempted to shout. Nothing came out but a weak exhale.

He felt a wave of dread come over him.

He tried again, but felt himself completely silenced. All that came through his throat was a coarse wind, and through his mouth was no more than a hushed gasp. He lost the strength to support himself on his knees, and collapsed onto his stomach, his hand reached out towards Xion's.

Directing his now dimming vision to his wife's eyes, he saw her eyelids slowly begin to shut as the color drained from her deep blue eyes. He tried to say something, anything—but nothing left his mouth. Her eyes were nearly fully closed when he saw her lips moving to open her mouth.

"Roxas..." she choked out, her voice no less faint than a whisper. Xion's eyes and mouth closed shut, something almost peaceful about their final motion. Roxas noticed her breathing had ceased, and though he knew it was inevitable as he powerlessly watched her last seconds, the realization still hit him hard, twisting his stomach and draining the color from his face—Xion was no more. Dead.

Before he could truly register it, a flash of light blinded him, and when his vision returned a moment later, his heart nearly stopped.

No longer did Xion lay before him, but rather the empty husk of her replica body. Looking up, he saw her heart floating up to the sky and disappearing from sight within seconds, the fleetingness of her departure sending an ache through his heart.

Looking down, Xion's raven hair, soft cheeks, fair skin, smooth pink lips, and blue eyes were all gone without the slightest trace. In their place was a face devoid of feature, white as porcelain and completely lifeless, containing only the hollowed out outline of what was once the shape of her head. Yet, despite the body's complete lack of life or feature, it still wore her clothes, as torn and bloodied as they were, a rather morbid reminder of whose heart the body belonged to just seconds before. Xion...

Just a little to the side of the blank slated body was her Keyblade, laying discarded on the ground. Once united with Xion's heart, it now quickly turned to rust, the Keychain falling from its handle and dissolving into dust as it became detached and lifeless, devoid of any of the power that came from its master's heart. Yet another reminder that Xion was gone, and that the permanence of that fact would not change.

Roxas choked out a sob, his tears streaming down his face. Just as he'd always feared, he couldn't protect the ones closest to him. When it came to it, he couldn't keep her safe, nor could he even sacrifice himself for her. He couldn't save her from being subjected to a painful death right in front of him, with her insides spilled out on the ground below her before having her body reduced back to an empty shell.

He had proved utterly useless when she needed him most, and now she was gone forever; his best friend, the girl he fell in love with and who he treasured more than anything else, the woman he married and had a family with, who was closer to him than anyone else...

The air grew cold around him and he felt his heart overcome with grief, with sorrow, with an increasing emptiness... But more than anything, he felt an overwhelming tiredness.

It was around then that he looked to his hand to see it fading away into a cluster of black and white nothingness. He brought his hand just a little closer to the cold porcelain hand of Xion's former vessel, realizing what was happening to him. As the nothingness spread throughout him, something about it felt almost a fitting end—he had been born a Nobody, and despite everything, he'd died as one too. He thought of Xion, of Axel, of Sora, of his family, before the last remnants of his body evaporated into nothingness, and his thoughts along with it.

Nothing remained of Roxas, as though he never existed. Maybe he never truly had, but regardless, he had finally returned to the non-existence from which he was born. All that was left behind was his wedding ring, laying right next to the matching ring on Xion's finger, still attached to the empty husk of her replica body.

\---

Roxas shot his back upwards with a loud gasp, having broken into a cold sweat. His heart was racing as he took deep heavy breaths, his body shaking a little from it all. He raised his right hand to his face, looking to see that his wedding ring was still wrapped around his finger. He felt equal parts relieved and sick to the stomach, more or less the same feeling he got every time he woke from a really nasty dream. But that's all it was, just a bad dream. It'd been a good long while since one of those reared its ugly self in his sleep.

Trying his hardest to block the imagery of his nightmare from his mind, Roxas let out a tired and somewhat nauseated groan before looking over to the clock glowing brightly in the dimness of the room. It was three in the morning, decidedly not when he wanted to wake up.

He continued trying to distract himself, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't clear his mind off his nightmare. Something about it felt too real, like that was the way things would eventually end. He didn't want to believe it, but what if he wasn't strong enough to protect her—or the rest of his family, for that matter? Or what if she was suffering, and he didn't realize it until it was too late because of his ignorance? It had happened before, and he couldn't be certain that it wouldn't happen again. If only he...

"Roxas..."

If only he had the slightest sense of awareness of the feelings of those around him. After all these years, he was still completely blind to—

"Roxas?"

The touch of a warm, soft hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts, the comforting shine of the bedside lamp shining onto the bed, helping to bring him back to reality. He turned to see his wife's deep blue eyes, tired but filled with concern, the softness of her face, and the light shining off her raven hair, in a slightly messy state of bedhead. Just the simple reminder that Xion was there with him was what brought him back to reality more than anything.

"Roxas, is something wrong?" she asked, studying his face. "You're crying..." It was only when Roxas lifted a hand up to graze his wet cheeks that he realized it himself. "You had a bad dream, didn't you?"

Before Roxas could nod or make a reply of any sort, Xion pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms around him, her head rested on his shoulder with her hair brushing against his cheek. "It's okay, Roxas. I'm here with you. You don't have to be sad."

After taking a moment to register her affection, Roxas rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her back, his hands clinging to the fabric of her soft purple nightgown. The hug calmed him down for sure, but what felt most comforting was the way she almost instantly understood what was wrong, and knew exactly how to comfort him.

Images of his nightmares and his lingering fears started to fade away as he received his wife's affection, the effect amplified by her gently rubbing his back and giving him occasional kisses on the cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder, snug in her embrace and feeling the simple rightness of being together with her, with everything the way things should be.

Xion continued to display her loving, gentle affection, all the while reminding him that she was there, that he had a family to wake up to in the morning, that she felt safe with him. He felt his heart warm up and his soul put at ease, starting to forget what was troubling him in the first place. He supposed that was a benefit that just came with being married to his best friend—the person who understood him more than anyone else, the person who knew and had shared in what he'd gone through, the person who could always be there for him when something was upsetting him, the person he treasured. Xion.

"Hmm? Roxas?" Xion asked, pulling her head back from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. It hadn't occurred to Roxas that he had actually said her name out loud.

He let out a little chuckle at the realization, "Oh, I just felt like saying your name," he said in a bit of a half-truth, "After all, you have a very pretty name, Xion." That part was a whole-truth. Then again, everything about her was pretty, both on the inside and outside.

Xion giggled softly, starting to move herself from Roxas's side to on top of him, her legs rested on his as she held herself above him with her hands planted next to the sides of his head.

He felt the weight of her body as she lowered herself onto him, keeping her head just above his to let him stare into her eyes. She gave him a smile, bright and warm despite how clearly tired she was. It was a simple gesture, but it made Roxas feel like everything was alright. He smiled back and held his arms tightly around her back, rubbing his hands up and down the softness of her nightgown.

The sight of her closing her eyes prompted him to do the same, bringing their heads closer until their lips brushed against each other and locked their lips in a gentle and loving kiss. Roxas's heart filled up and his fears and doubts washed away, the space they occupied in his mind being replaced by thoughts of his love for Xion.

Xion slowly pulled back from the kiss and moved from on top of him to his side, settling their pillows together and resting her head next to his. She ran her hand through his hair and gave him a reassuring smile. He snuggled closer to her and brought his hand to gently stroke her short black hair, soft and smooth and absolutely beautiful.

The look on her face told Roxas that she appreciated his affection just as much as he appreciated hers, and that made him feel content. She let out a yawn, the need to go back to sleep likely catching up to her.

"Do you feel better now, Roxas, my love?" Xion asked quietly, her tone gentle and caring and loving. Hearing her call him 'my love' always soothed his heart, and every time she said it he understood how much she really, truly meant it.

He met her eyes, as deep blue as a late dusky sky, filled with a hopeful anticipation as she awaited his response.

"Yeah." Roxas responded. He saw a look of relief on her face before feeling her hand move from his hair to his back, her body adjusting to snuggle against his.

"That's good." Xion said softly.

Roxas shared a gaze with her for a little longer. He didn't really know what else to say, so he just said what was on his mind.

"I love you."

Xion smiled warmly, "I love you too, Roxas." she said. She pulled up the blanket and adjusted it to cover the two of them, sharing the warmth and softness of her body with him.

She wished him pleasant dreams before turning off the bedside lamp and cuddling into his embrace.

He smiled, grateful to have his wife by his side. If not for Xion, he'd likely still be unable to move past the thoughts of his dream, of his fears and doubts, but she made it all better. She comforted him in a way only she knew how to, and it made Roxas sure of himself. For the rest of the life that he and Xion spent together, he would keep her safe, he would be there to comfort her and understand her feelings, and he would show her his utmost love and faith.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep with his beloved, ready to start a new day with her just as they always would, until death did them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas drowsily rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed, directing his vision to the clock next to him, the time it showed glowing clearly in the dark. It was half past three in the morning as it turned out, and immediately he considered just dropping his head back on the pillow and returning to sleep, but that was only shortly before he realized why he had woken up so early in the first place. 

Pulling out his blanket and bringing his feet off the side of the bed, Roxas shot a backwards glance to the bed to see Xion sleeping soundly on their bed, her hands rested to the side of her face on the pillow. Roxas smiled; he liked sharing a bed with Xion. He liked seeing how peaceful she looked while asleep, and he liked the way she'd fall asleep cuddled against him every night. In general, there were a lot of things he liked about being her husband.

Turning his head back forward, he got off the bed and traversed the darkness of their room to the door, which he opened to walk down the hall and into the bathroom. After finishing using the toilet and grabbing a small cup of water from the sink, he headed back out into the hall. He'd been in the bathroom for a little bit—maybe around six minutes. Or maybe it was ten; he was too tired to really tell, all he knew was that he just wanted to go back to bed so he could cuddle back up with his wife and spend a good portion of the Saturday morning sleeping in with her.

He sleepily walked back into the bedroom, but his eyes widened when he saw Xion tossing and turning on the bed, her body seemingly shaking all the while. He made a quick run over and got onto the bed, hasting to bring his hands onto her shoulders.

"Xion!" he said, giving her shoulders a shake. It was then that she nearly headbutted him when she shot her head up, letting out a short but alarmed scream as her eyes went wide open.

He looked into her eyes and had his gaze met, though her eyes were unfocused and her breathing was still heavy and unsteady. He could hear the shaking in each of her breaths, and it ached his heart hearing her the way she was.

His first instinct was to wrap his arms around her in a big, warm, secure hug. It took a moment for her to react to it, but she flung her arms around him in return, pushing her body against his and holding him tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder and he could feel the wetness of her tears leaking from her eyes onto his skin, accompanied by the beginning of a sob that sounded almost more like a choke.

Roxas wasn't sure exactly what kind of nightmare she'd had to make her cry like this—she didn't like talking about those kinds of things, but he had a general idea. Maybe she'd dreamt of hurting the people she cared about, or not being in control of herself, or having been forgotten, but it didn't matter. He would make her feel better until she forgot all about it. As her husband, or even just her best friend, it was his responsibility to be there to comfort her pain away when she needed it.

He moved a hand from her back up to her hair, slowly and gently stroking the top and back of her head. He did the same for her back as well, rubbing his hand up and down the fabric of her purple pajama shirt with the same care and gentleness. Her sobbing let up just a little, and he could feel progress being made.

Wanting her to see him, Roxas turned on the lamp and slowly brought her head off his shoulder before lifting it up, getting her to open her eyes facing right towards his. He met her gaze and brought his lips into a reassuring smile, wanting to make her feel like everything was alright.

Roxas spoke to her, his tone hushed and relaxed. He told her that it was alright, that it was just a dream, that he was there for her, that she was a wonderful person, that she brought happiness to everyone around her, and that he loved her. He put his fullest sincerity into every word, and let it sink in. Tears shone in her eyes, but she had stopped crying.

With less urgency, she rested her head onto his shoulder, which was still a bit wet from having her tears emptied into it. Roxas continued gently brushing her hair, and added in some pats on the back for good measure.

"I'm sorry.." Xion said, her voice tired and barely audible.

Roxas snuggled her closer to him. "Sorry for what?" he asked quietly, keeping a sense of compassion in his tone. "Xion, it's okay. I don't see what there is to apologize for."

She was silent for a moment before responding, and Roxas couldn't clearly tell if that was from hesitation or simply being tired. "For putting you through that," she said. "I must've really worried you. You deserve a good night's sleep without having to stress over me."

"I was a little worried for a moment, but it's really not a big deal. It's normal to worry over someone special. Are you feeling better?"

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and, if he wasn't imagining it, Roxas could even see a little bit of a smile. "I mean.. I guess I am, but—"

"Then that's all that matters." Roxas said before she could finish, "If it means comforting you when you need it, then I don't mind at all being kept up a little longer. I'm not inconvenienced, I'm happy that I could be there for you when you needed it."

She took her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes before giving him a small smile. "Thanks, Roxas." she said.

He smiled back, "Anything for you, Xion. I love you." he said before leaning in to give her a short but sweet kiss. "Is there anything else you need? I want to make sure you can go back to sleep as comfortably as possible."

"Hmm..." Xion thought for a moment before looking back at him with a smile. "How about a glass of water? My mouth's a little dry."

Roxas nodded. "Sure thing," he said before letting go of her and moving off the bed. Xion got up too, walking over to where he stood before holding his hand. She intended to come with him, and that was just fine with him. He didn't plan to leave her alone anyways.

As they walked downstairs to the kitchen to fetch the glass of water, Xion tightened her hold on his hand and inched a little closer to him. He squeezed her hand a little in return, his fingers brushing against her wedding ring. Her hands felt nice, but mostly he wanted her to feel that he was there.

She let out a yawn before looking up to him, "Hey Roxas?" she asked, "There's still something that's bothering me... Besides the thirst, that is."

"Hm? What is it, Xion?"

"I'm not sure why I had a nightmare tonight in the first place. Everything's been normal recently, and I haven't been stressed over anything either." Xion said, "Plus, I don't really get any bad dreams when we sleep together. That's just how it's been ever since we got married, so why now? I remember you had one a couple weeks ago, too."

Huh, that was right... Roxas wasn't entirely sure himself, but he had an idea. "Hmm... Well, earlier this morning I got out of bed for a bit to use the bathroom, and when I got back you were tossing around in bed," he said, "Maybe it was because I wasn't there with you?"

She considered what he said for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it, or at least, not entirely. Besides, I was in bed with you when you had your bad dream, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, I sort of forgot about that." Roxas admitted before yawning. Perhaps if he weren't so tired it'd have been the first realization to come to him. "Then, um, besides that, I don't really have any ideas." He thought about it again, "But... maybe there's nothing unnatural about it. Maybe everyone simply has bad dreams every now and then."

"Maybe." Xion said as they walked into the kitchen together, a couple lights dimly lighting the room. Despite the constant lighting from the sunset of their world, their house still could get pretty dark when it was time for bed. Then again, it was only natural that the blinds in Twilight Town would be so efficient.

Xion poured a glass of water for herself, and another for Roxas before taking a couple gulps. "It's just, it felt so real... Most of the time for a bad dream, I can at least recognize it for what it is, even if it leaves an unpleasant feeling afterward," she said, "But this felt more.. how do I put it.. concentrated, intense. I guess I can't blame myself for crying like I did."

Roxas put a hand on her shoulder, "I know how that feels. I really wish you didn't have to deal with this tonight." he said sympathetically.

"I can live with it." Xion said, "Besides, I can't even remember the last time I got woken up by a nightmare. How long ago was it?" She thought for a bit, "Well, the specifics don't matter. It just goes to show how peaceful our lives are now, and I couldn't be happier for that; for everything you've done for us, Roxas."

She stood on her tippy toes, brought an arm around his back and kissed him softly on the lips. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss, as soft and gentle as the kiss he had received. Everything seemed right.

They pulled out, shared a loving gaze, finished up their drinks, and then headed back up to their bedroom with an arm around each others shoulder.

"You know, I think I finally realized it." Xion said as they walked upstairs together

"Realized what?" Roxas asked.

"Why I had a nightmare," Xion replied, "I've been so happy ever since we started our new lives together, and I think it pushed all my fears and hurt back, but as that happiness extended more and more, those subconscious feelings became as receded as they could get, so when they compensated they released themselves in the form of a nightmare."

"Oh, so sort of like the 'bright light casting strong shadows' thing, right?" Roxas commented.

"I think so. At least, that's the only explanation I have." Xion said.

"Guess that means we'll have a lot of pleasant dreams ahead of us now, huh?" Roxas said with a grin.

"As long as I'm with you." Xion said, smiling back.

The two reached their bedroom and got into bed together, Xion cuddling up against Roxas as he covered her up with the blanket. He gave her a kiss goodnight and smiled contentedly as he closed his eyes with her in his embrace, enjoying the kind of peace that they had spent so much of their lives fighting for.

But now it was time for a good night's sleep, with nothing but the sweetest dreams awaiting them both.


End file.
